Goemon
is the star protagonist of the Ganbare Goemon series. A hot-blooded man of Edo, he has a strong sense of justice and will right whatever is wrong there is in front of him. Renamed "Kid Ying" in the North American release of The Legend of the Mystical Ninja for the SNES; in the North American releases of Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon and Goemon's Great Adventure, his name is correctly translated to Goemon. He primarily uses a variety of kiseru (smoking pipes) as his weapon of choice. In the future, his descendant is referred to by the same name. Personality "Hot Blooded man from Edo Japan" Though in the anime he is given a more sweet caring outlook, he is very hot blooded in the games. Always itching for a fight. He is known for his strong sense of justice, being the noble thief that he is. In early games, such as Mr. Goemon, he is portrayed as being more chivalrous, and does not smile very often compared to later games. Beginning with The Legend of the Mystical Ninja, he is portrayed as more of a hero, defeating evil threats to Edo instead of stealing from the rich. Although he originally had many samurai and ninjas chasing him (due to a large bounty on his head), now his enemies are more often the main villain's henchmen. The Lord and Princess Yuki now see him in a more positive way, shown by their apology in Ganbare Goemon! Karakuri Dōchū. In the Nintendo 64 games, many people that resemble his former enemies act in a friendly way to him. This change can be seen in Bouken Katsugeki Goemon, where he is not a thief at all. Quotes *"...First Oedo castle then the Wise Old Man's house, how senseless can you be! You...you WEIRDO!!!" — Talking to Baron in Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. *"Shut up! Your evil plans end as of now! AND MY NAME IS NOT FERNANDEZ! IT'S GOEMON! GO GET HIM IMPACT!" — To Dancin' and Lily when he shoots the Impact Beam at D'Etoile in Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. Ishikawa Goemon Ishikawa Goemon}} The ninja that Goemon is based on. He has been the star of many kabuki plays and puppet theaters, like Sanmon Gosan no Kiri. The play opens on the second floor of the magnificent Nanzenji temple vermilion gate, located on the eastern hills of Kyôto and commonly called Sanmon. The king of thieves Ishikawa Goemon sits enthroned in the balcony, in the heart of a forest of cherry trees in full blossom. Lost in admiration for the beautiful scenery and enjoying a kiseru smoke, the outlaw delivers one of the most famous lines in Kabuki: "A peerless view. Magnificent. The spring view is worth a thousand gold pieces, or so they say, but 'tis too little, too little*". A white hawk settles on the wooden guardrail of the balcony, holding a bloodstained white cloth. Goemon takes the cloth and carefully examines it. It contains a message written by Sô Sokei, a high-ranking Ming official who secretly came to Japan in order to plan the invasion of the country. Mashiba Hisayoshi thwarted the plot and Sô Sokei had to commit suicide, writing his last message to his son Sô Soyû. Goemon realizes that he is Sô Soyû and therefore Sô Sokei was his father. Goemon was separated from his real father when he was a child and received the upbringing of Takechi Mitsuhide, who later on rebelled against Mashiba Hisayoshi, was defeated and killed. Goemon has the double obligation to take revenge on the Mashiba clan and kill Hisayoshi, the man responsible for the death of both his father and his adopted father. The Sanmon gates starts to rise on stage, revealing the first floor of the structure, a purification stone basin and … a pilgrim, who is none other than Mashiba Hisayoshi. He writes on one of the pillar the following sentence: "The number of thieves is countless, as the sands of the shore of the beach of Shichirigahama". He sees Goemon through the reflection in the water of the stone basin. The thief recognizes his sworn enemy and quickly flings a dagger at him. Hisayoshi parries the attack with the handle of the basin dipper. Both actors strike their final pose: Hisayoshi challenges Goemon, who has one foot on the balcony guardrail, one hand on his sword and a menacing face, ending one of the shortest but most spectacular Kabuki plays. Other appearances Goemon, along with Yae and Sasuke, have cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game. This character's card is "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", but why "Goemon" was changed to "Goe Goe" is unknown. Goemon most commonly appears in Konami's Wai Wai crossover series of games, including Konami Wai Wai World, Wai Wai World 2, Wai Wai Jockey, Wai Wai Poker, Wai Wai Racing (released in English-speaking countries as Konami Krazy Racers), Wai Wai Bingo, Wai Wai Sokoban, and Krazy Kart Racing. Other media *''Ganbare Goemon: Chapter Hell'' Gallery :See: Goemon/Gallery See also *Ebisumaru *Goemon Impact *Omitsu External links *http://www.kabuki21.com/sanmon.php Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ganbare Goemon: Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu Characters Category:Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihō Characters Category:Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame Characters Category:Parodius series